Under the Mistletoe
by NormalIsForTheAbnormal
Summary: Jeff will be waiting under the mistletoe. Will Nick join him, or break his heart? (Yeah, I suck at summaries.)


**Just a little christmas Niff drabble. Rated T for a teensy bit of swearing at the end**

**Unbeta'd**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise. I just smashed them together to write this.**

**My insperation for this came from a video of Riker, Curt, Dominic and Titus (aka 36TD) performing this song on An Evening With Curt and Dom: Holiday Style from November 30th.**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

_It's the most beautiful time of the year__  
__Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

Jeff looked across the snowy grounds of Dalton Academy from his ands Nick's dorm window. The Christmas lights glinting from the trees and bushes. It really was a beautiful time of the year. He picked up his guitar from the bed and quickly ran through that song again. He was ready for this. He hoped he was ready for this.

_I should be playing in the winter snow__  
__But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

As he made his way through the school to the warblers rehearsal room, Jeff saw most of the Dalton students out in the snow, having snowball fights, just enjoying themselves, he couldn't enjoy himself like that. Not with so much mistletoe around, almost taunting him about the boy he loved.

He pushed open the heavy doors, all the other boys were already there, warming themselves by the fire. This is how they'd planned it.

"Jeff, you're late today." Oh, that voice. It made Jeff melt.

"I've been practising." Jeff said softly. "I'm ready, guys."

Trent, David and Sebastian got up and started harmonising as Jeff played the opening chords of the song.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year__  
__Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer__  
__I should be playing in the winter snow__  
__But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Jeff looked the short, dark haired boy straight in the eyes, hoping he'd get the message.

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday__  
__But I can't stop staring at your face__  
__I should be playing in the winter snow__  
__But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Jeff kept singing, even though he knew he was probably getting no-where.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire__  
__Chestnuts roasting like a hot July__  
__I should be chillin' with my folks, I know__  
__But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street santa's coming tonight,__  
__Reindeer's flying in the sky so high__  
__I should be making a list I know__  
__But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

There was only one thing on Jeff's Christmas list this year, that one warbler.

_Eh, love, the wise men followed the star__  
__The way I follow my heart__  
__And it led me to a miracle_

_Eh love, don't you buy me nothing__  
__I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips__  
__That's a very, merry Christmas_

Jeff really only wanted that one person. He was already in his life as his best friend, but he wanted much, much more than that.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year__  
__Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer__  
__I should be playing in the winter snow__  
__But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday__  
__But I can't stop staring at your face__  
__I should be playing in the winter snow__  
__But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Jeff slowly started moving around the room, still keeping his eyes on that one special boy.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe__  
__Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh__  
__Oh, oh ,ohhh__  
__Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,__  
__Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh__  
__Oh, oh ,ohhh_

Jeff stopped in the doorway, where a sprig of mistletoe was pinned.

"Nick, I love you so much, scratch that, I'm in love with you. Kiss me underneath the mistletoe?" He said softly.

The brunette got up and walked over to Jeff. He leant right in and cupped Jeff's face in his hands.

For a second, Jeff really thought Nick was going to kiss him, until the shorter boy spoke.

"Jeff, I can't do this. I love someone else. I love Sebastian. I'm sorry, but our friendship can't work anymore if that's how you really feel about me. I'll get a swap processed for after the break."

Nick moved away from Jeff and retook his seat.

Tears welled up in Jeff's eyes and he ran from the room. The love of his life now hated him. What a great way to start his Christmas. Just fan-fucking-tastic.


End file.
